Black and White
by H34T
Summary: They were both cursed, hated, despised. But now, new light is shed on the two. Together, they will work towards their dreams. Have they become one, or just puppets of another. While there are hurdles around every turn, yet only one dream will be fulfilled
1. Chapter 1

IT WAS A DARK AND STORMY NIGHT!! there was a mountain on the mountain there was a temple in the temple there was a monk and the monk's like " I wanna tell a story!" So there was a mountain on the mountian was a temple on the temple there was a mo- ITAI!

**Get on with the story or I'll Hit you even harder!!**

Fine you grumpy old fur-ball!

"**Bold means Kyuubi, demon talk or Inner Self which multiple people will have"**

"_**this means demon thoughts"**_

"Normal talk"

"_Normal thoughts"_

* * *

"_I'm soooooooo hungry. Maybe I can try and steal one the mean guy's bread sticks." Thought a little 4 year old boy_

Sneaking up to his dinner, he quickly snatched the bread and rsn down the alley way he called home.

"What the? Hey! Get back here you little demon! Help! The demon stole one of my bread sticks!" a plump man shouted waving a rolling pin in the air.

"Come on guys! I feel like having a fun time beating up our little demon!" a man yelled to his friends. Then more people started to join the chase as Naruto had already eaten the bread long ago. The chase went on for what seemed hours until Naruto took a wrong turn into an alley we had never been in before

As the small mop of bloody, blonde hair ran down a dark alley, thoughts were racing though his head:

"_Why do they hate me? What have I ever done to them? I know I stole bread but I was hungry"_

"Come back here you demon!! We aren't finished with you yet!" one of the angry villages yelled in rage, throwing a sharp pointy object at the boy proclaimed as a demon.

As they were doing this Kyuubi was watching from his cage.

**"Kit!"**

"W-Who's t-there?" Naruto replied fearing it might be another hidden enraged villager.

"**Down here! In your gut!"**

Naruto quickly whipped his head to face his gut, making his neck crack in the process.

"Ow!" Naruto said as he felt more kunai bury themselves in his flesh. Naruto fell to the ground with a thud when a kunai hit his right knee.

"Heh heh heh heh, look what we have here, a little demon trying to live in our village. What do you guys say we teach this trash a lesson?" A man said with a sinister grin on his face getting shouts of agreement from the ever growing crowd.

The 4-year old boy knew this was the end. He had a talking stomach –** "Hey! I resent that!"** –a group of over 50 people ready to kill him, and he was already severely dehydrated and starved.

"**Kit! Get out of there now or you're gonna die and I don't want to die now either!"**

"_Don't you think I know that already?"_

"**Whatever, just calm down and I'll handle the rest"**

Naruto shifted his weight to the uninjured limb and started gathering demonic chakra while making blurred hand-seals.

"Kitsune teleportation no jutsu!" I know it's very lame

The red chakra quickly turning to black as Naruto/Kyuubi seemed to dissolve into the shadows of the alley way.

The villagers attempted to keep their little punching bag within their grasp but failed pathetically.

* * *

Hokage's Office

The Hokage was just sitting there filling out yet another boring piece of paperwork wishing something exciting would happen, which soon did when a stack of new paperwork got engulfed with purple and black flames.

" Ojiji, we need to talk." a voice within the flames said.

The Hokage didn't know whether to thank whoever it was for destroying his worst enemy or get ready to battle this god sent man.

" Aww. Man, don't give me that face; I need to ask you for a favor." Naruto whined at the confused face of his "Grandfather".

"Naruto?" the old man asked, wondering how the boy got here with such a flashy entrance.

"_Damn, I need to get him to teach me that someday, it'll scare the shit out of the assholes of council I have and get them in line,"_ he thought to himself mentally picturing an image of the council members actually scared of him in a good way.

"**Ah, Sarutobi, good friend of Minato, my brother from another mother!" **Kyuubi spoke though Naruto's body gave him a thumbs-up.

The Hokage just stood there not knowing how to react to the insult/compliment from Kyuubi/Naruto.

"**Don't know how to react, old man? Then I'll start first. Hi! I'm the most recent Kyuubi no Kitsune, though my real name is Hikira. Kyuubi is more of a title such as king or emperor. The reason I attacked is because I was doing a job assigned to me by Kami and the Shinigami themselves. The mission was to kill a man by the name of Orochimaru who had been killing innocent souls with his sick experiments making both gods really pissed off now. Now they had to take another soul which was Minato, my best friend, because I didn't recognize him by your village's stuck up bitches I think called Uchihas with their devil cursed Sharingan." **

Here Kyuubi allowed some time for the man to soak up the new info and to take a deep breath before continuing.

"**Then, I got sealed up by him into his son knowing that he could trust both of us not to destroy the village. I have seen a lot of bad treatment in my life but not to this degree. This boy named Naruto has been treated lower than flies and even dung. As I think, people should look at it like this: you shouldn't hate and try to destroy the prison that keeps the prisoner for there is a chance that he can escape. And now here we are, having this very talk. **

**Oh and by the way, this has been the 783****rd**** attempt on this boy's since he was born. I'm surprised he hasn't gone insane or tried suicide yet."**

Kyuubi finally concluded after having to sit down since the boy's body wasn't accustomed to be talking for such a long time without stopping.

Blink, blink, blink "SAY WHAT!!" Sarutobi exclaimed, his brain finally finished processing the information just given.

"You just came in here, burst a pile of paperwork right in front of me, which I thank you greatly for (Kyuubi/Naruto sweat dropped). Then tell me that you were like a brother to Minato! And now you claim that the great Kyuubi no Kitsune's name is Hikira!" Sarutobi finished, still panting and gasping for air after his ranting.

"**Okay, now we got that done, I need to ask you if I can take the boy outside the village to train him for say 7 years, and know that no hunter ninjas are gonna be after us. If that is all, ja ne! Oh, and by the way, Minato told me to tell you to use Kage Bunshin no Jutsu for the damned paperwork." **Kyuubi/Naruto said smirking at the confused look on the Hokage's face before teleporting out of the village, destroying yet another huge stack of paper with flames.

"_Damn gotta love that guy."_ Sarutobi thought solemnly before finally realizing that he was doing paperwork the wrong way. Taking out a slip of paper that said "Bang Head here, old man", he placed it on the desk and did what the paper said.

* * *

Lupo: Whew! My first fanfic! I really made this one like a month ago but was too lazy to type it up. You see, I have a bunch of fanfics in my head that are either in progess or finished. Please review, it maybe lame but I need to know why!

"**Damn straight it is! I mean " Kitsune teleportation no jutsu!" Come on! My grandma can think of something better"**

Lupo: "Oh shut up you old fur ball, besides she's a master at jutsus while I'm just in 7th Grade!!"

"**Damn, you're in 7****th****! You shouldn't even be on this website!"**

Lupo: "Hey! I resent that! And besides, who's in control of the fanfic?"

"**Whatever. Hey, any pairings?"**

Lupo: "Nope, I suck at writing lovey dovey stuff. But I just have to put this one in."

Naruto/Temari

"**Hmmmmm, good choice, at least it's not that pink banshee bitch."**

Lupo: "Thank you. Oh! And there's going to be Sasuke and Sakura Bashing!!"

"**YES! YES! YES! Hah! I win the bet, take that One Tail!!"**

Lupo: sweatdrop "Anyways please review!"

**And now for Character interview**

Lupo: Hello everyone and thank you for reading character interview. I'm your host , Lupo or Lupo-sama if you wish. Today we will be interviewing a fox, kyuu-

"**Oh! That's me!! Hiiiiiii everyoneeeeeeee!!"**

"um…. You had chocolate before the show didn't you?'

"**oooo! Chocolate! Where where! I loooooove chocolate!"**

"Janitor! Can you please clean up the mess behind stage of chocolate wrappers I'm most certain are there. Okay then, let's start our first part, Burning questions!

Q: so Kyuubi, are you going to train Naruto's ass off more than Gai trains lee

A:** Oh dear no! I'm noting going to do that!! I'm going to train Naruto ten times harder than them!**

Q: Dear Kyuubi ,What do you like to do in your spare time?

**A: Hmmm… well I eat, play with other foxes, and make bets with one tail over there. Hey! One tail! You still owe my 10,000 stars for the one with Naurto/Temari!**

**Shit! He still remembers! I gotta get outta here!**

Qcough okay last one, where are you going to take Naruto on your trips outside the village?

A**: Oh I'm not going to tell you! That would be a spoiler!**

Lupo : And that ends today's episode of character interview! Please E-mail me characters you want interviewed and questions you want answered!

**Munch munch munch! And don't forget to bring chocolate!!**

Lupo: Someone restrain him, he's gonna go full hyper!!And please don't flame, we want to keep Gai and Lee as sane as possible. More flames conjure up their flames of youth!

Gai: Ah Lee did you hear that!! We must run 10,000 laps around Konoha!

Lupo: What the Fuck! How the hell did you get here! Security!


	2. Chapter 2

"**Bold means Kyuubi, demon talk or Inner Self which multiple people will have"**

"_**this means demon thoughts"**_

"Normal talk"

"_Normal thoughts"_

* * *

7 years later I don't wanna give anything away

"You think I'm ready for this Kyuubi-sensei?" asked an anxious 11-year old.

"**Just get it over with, I told the old man you would be in 7 years and I would be ashamed if we didn't keep my promise."**

"Alright, here goes nothing"

As the gates of Konoha came into view, a strange sensation started to conjure up in his stomach. Little did the masked Naruto know, even with his highly trained senses, a certain pale man was observing the boy in a bush.

"Soon, my foxy-kun, you will be mine!" the unknown man said with a cackling laugh before disappearing once more into the shadows of the forest.

"Why do I get the feeling we are being watched, fuzz-ball?"

"**Don't call me that! Only the author gets to call me that!"**

"Yeah whatever"

Naruto was now 4'11", wearing a black clad battle suit so coolly dubbed by Kyuubi as a Kitsune Battle Suit. He had a metal respirator like Sango sometimes wears from Inuyasha but deathly black . The battle suit had hidden pockets all around it to hold scrolls for food, medicine, weapons, money, anything you can name , even a house. All made by Naruto's two hands. Also, with padding plus the uber fast healing and unlimited chakra, Naruto was literally immune to any wound. Wielding a hidden sword, which was so cleverly sealed so if Naruto need, he just need to think and it poofed out, it was made by Hikira the old Kyuubi if you don't remember but we'll get to that later which was made of the strongest metal and infused with demon chakra making it impossible to shatter.

"Here we are fur-ball, back where it all started." Naruto said in a solemn voice on the verge of tears.

"**There there, no need to cry, it's time to let them see what we are made of, demon and human alike!" **Hikira said, in an attempt to cheer up the saddened blonde, who was blonde no more. He had blonde hair but with streaks of red going through it.

"Thanks Kyuubi, I feel much better." Naruto replied with his usual foxy grin which went unseen by the outside world. _"I better start talking to you in my mind or else the village will think in insane or something."_

"**Yeah, good idea."**

Naruto sucked in a calming breath and started doing some hand seals.

"_Teleportation no jutsu!" _Naruto thought in his mind.

Naruto suddenly vanished from sight and moved in a red streak across the village, heading straight to the Hokage tower.

Hokage's Office

The office was spotless. Not a single paper on or in the room. The Hokage was reading the most recent letter that came from Naruto:

_Dear Old Man,_

_It has been 7 ½ years now! I'll be coming back one year before my age group takes the genin test. I'd like to inform you that I'm fine and making good money from my ninja inventions. Also, I met up with Itachi the other day, he's still going to be a missing nin but I now know why he really killed the Uchiha clan. I personally think that your move was a smart one. If those guys kept on becoming power hungry, they would most likely destroyed my whole village! Anyways, I have learned a lot under Hikira's guidance and now I'm a full fledged demon! Well, nearly there really, once I come back I'll be full and then a year after that I can take the title of Kyuubi! Well see you soon, and I'd look out because I right at your doorstep._

The Hokage's eyes widened, he hadn't seen that statement all the other 100 times he read the letter! Then the door of his office burst open to show a smiling 4'11" kid who he wouldn't have guessed was smiling if it wasn't for the wrinkles under his eyes and the seemingly contagious happy aura radiating off of him.

" Ojiji!! I haven't seen you in soooo long!" A seemingly chibified Naruto exclaimed, launching himself at break-neck speed.

"Hold you horses, Naruto." Sarutobi said, fearing what the position of the desk would be in if Naruto hadn't stopped in mid-air. " Naruto, I read your letter over 100 times and it states that you want to be in the academy. Why is that? From your profile of hunting down criminals and sometimes converting them to become a good people again, you could pass as a high ranking ANBU, up to par with me and others in your rank."

"I want to be treated like a normal kid, even if that is not possible, considering what I have in my gut." Naruto replied, not even missing a beat.

"I guess you're right; I'll have you enrolled into this year's 11 year old class. But I warn you that Itachi's little brother is in that class and the council falls head over heels for him as the "last loyal Uchiha". I can just see it in his eyes and he is using us to get power and then will betray us." Sarutobi said, massaging his temples in order to rid himself of the migraine that was to come when he announced this to the council.

Next day 4:00 A.M.

Naruto's eyes shot open as he stared down the ceiling of his new apartment. It was a small apartment, just 3 rooms. A kitchen, bathroom, and a bedroom. Quickly getting himself dressed in his usual duds, he set out into the village to start his morning "workout".

* * *

3 hours later

"_Last lap around Konoha." _ Naruto thought to himself as he finished his 1,000th lap around the large village. He had just done 4,000 of each exercise that included crunches, pushups, sit ups, pull ups, chin ups, bicep curls with 1,000lb. Strapped to each arm, and finally 10,000 punches, kicks and other taijutsu moves.

1 hour later

"_Looks like I have an hour left to re-explore the village and grab some breakfast right fuzz-ball?"_

"**Shut up, I trying to sleep and don't call me fuzz-ball."**

"_Sure thing Hiki-chan!"_

"**Someday kid, Someday."**

Unbeknownst to them, Naruto ran into a certain Uchiha duck ass.

"Watch out where you're going, dobe." Sasuke said with his usual scowl on his face, but he didn't know that today would be far from usual.

"Sorry! I wasn- wait! Aren't you Itachi-sensei's little bro?" Naruto asked, quickly clamping his hands around his mouth. That wasn't suppose to come out!

"What did you say? What do you know about Itachi! Tell me!!" Sasuke yelled in Naruto's face lifting him off the ground, or more like attempting , since Naruto had gravity seals on level 60. "How much do you fucking weigh, dobe! 3,000lbs.!?"

"100,000lbs. to be exact, and stop spitting in my face, you'll ruin my new mask." Naruto calmly stated, casually swatting Sasuke's hand away like it was a fly. The now red Uchiha was angry that this nobody not only didn't answer his questions, but just ignored him like he was unworthy!

"_I'll show him! I'm an Uchiha!" _Sasuke thought while cocking back a fist to hit the seemingly oblivious blonde off his feet.

"Uchiha," Naruto blandly stared with a hand already clamped around the duck ass boy's hand. " I apologize if I did you any wrong, but if you assault me, I will have to apprehend you for attacking a villager."

The blonde looked straight into the other boy's onyx eyes. Sasuke suddenly saw a crying boy on the ground in front of a large group of what seemed to be angry villagers.

"_What's going on out here! What are you doing to him! Stop he's just a kid!" Sasuke pleaded, which fell on deft ears as he witnessed the 3-year-old blonde boy be beaten senselessly by the mob, never letting lose a single tear or yell of pain. The one-sided attack seemed to last forever as Sasuke's voice soon became hoarse from telling the villagers to stop. As the mob slowly disappeared Sasuke saw something that would be branded in his mind forever._

_Right in front of him, was a bloody, gashed body of a child lying in a large puddle of his own blood. He was sure that the boy was dead, seeing that a 3-year-old's body shouldn't be able to lose that much blood and survive. He was proved wrong. The bad excuse for a body started to laugh. It wasn't a cheery happy laugh. I was a laugh that was empty, a laugh that came from a person with nothing to lose and everything to gain. That laugh was one of the scariest laughs Sasuke had ever heard, just hearing it sent heat waves rippling across his back rapidly. The boy slowly got to his feet, still laughing like a maniac, and said, "You don't know what you got yourself into. Uchiha, do not go down the path of revenge. Instead, focus on other things in life. Look for a special someone; you'll feel more alive. There is a boy, who has seen many great tragedies, and has felt great amounts of pain. That boy has a burden of the whole world resting on his shoulders. Being beaten, starved, and cursed, this boy, Uchiha,… Is me. Until we meet again, remember, there is someone who has had it worse." _

_As the bloody body finished its speech, I too faded into the darkness as did Sasuke's vision._

* * *

At the Academy

Sasuke's eyes shot up like a rocket, quickly scanning his environments, seeking the strange boy.

"Ah, Sasuke, how nice of you to join us from you slumber.' Iruka sated with a smile on his face. The bell had just rung for the class to start as Sasuke was still processing the new information.

"_Uchiha, do not go down the path of revenge. Instead, focus on other things in life. Look for a special someone; you'll fell more alive. There is a boy, who has seen many great tragedies, and has felt great amounts of pain. That boy has a burden of the whole world resting on his shoulders. "_

The bloody boy's words still hung lowly in his head. _"I have to find this boy! If he had had it worse than me, maybe, just maybe, he can help me deal with this feeling of regret." _The black haired boy thought in his head with new found determination.

"Okay kids! We have a new student, we will be meeting him in a little while after he gets his school supplies." Iruka announced to his class, getting odd looks and some very odd thoughts.

"_I hope he's hot! And I hope he's not as stuck up as the fucking duck ass!"_

"_**Cha! He'll never be as hot as Sasuke-kun! Just don't get in my way! Love prevails!"If you guess right you get a cookie!**_

"_I-I-I h-hope he's s-s-mart. F-f-ather would b-b-e m-m-ad if i-i-I had d-d-d-dumb p-p-people in my class."_

Everyone turned their attention to the door as the knob slowly opened to reveal a blonde/red haired 4'11" tall boy.

"Ah, so nice of you to join us! Come now, introduce yourself." Iruka exclaimed, hoping to start off on the good side of this boy.

* * *

**Flash back no jutsu!**

"_Why are you letting, that – that – that boy! Into the academy, he should be killed on the spot!" Iruka yelled, hoping to once and for all get rid of the demon._

"_Iruka! I expect better from you! And I wouldn't take him lightly; he has the power to defeat me ON HIS OWN without any outside interference if he wanted to." Sarutobi replied, trying hard not to snap at Iruka for his rude comment. _

_Iruka stood there dumbfounded. An 11-year-old child with the power of defeating a Hokage! The Hokage quickly pulled out a bottle of sake and handed it to Iruka who nearly drank the whole thing right there. _

"_Alright, if you say so. But the council is not going to take this well. The shinobi and the village council will always be yelling for his head you know." Iruka said, slightly fazed by the large amount of sake in his system. _

"_I know that, Minato would be disappointed." Sarutobi said with a sad voice._

**Flashback no jutsu end!**

* * *

Naruto politely nodded and quickly scanned the room. He saw a Haruno, Hyuuga, Inuzuka, and a Nara. His gaze lingered slightly longer on the Aburame, gauging his power and knowledge.

" Hello, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, I am 11-years-old, I prefer training, insect observing, and learning new jutsus," at this point, the boy had Shino's complete attention.

"_He enjoys insects eh? Hmmmm intresting." He though_

"I dislike people who diss insects, and people who judge me without getting to know me. Other than that, it's not wise you have a negative outlook on things. My dream is to kill a certain man and to revive my long lost clan." Naruto finished, looking to Iruka for further instructions.

"Um, okay, how about sitting next to Shino up there." Iruka said, snapping out of his day dream._ "At least they both like bugs."_

Naruto got some odd looks as he walked up the stairs to sit next to the person his gaze seemed to automatically recognize.

"Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto said, sticking out his hand, indicating for a friendly hand shake.

"Shino Aburama" Shino stated, never losing eye contact while shaking the hand, slowly his beetles started to crawl onto the opposing hand.

"Kaichuu beetles? Ah! Meet me on the roof at break time." Naruto said, finally remembering a certain sensei of his.

"Hai!" Shino said, not knowing why he didn't just nod.

Time skip no jutsu! 1 year later!

"Okay class, today is the day you guys graduate! Good luck on the test!" Iruka said as he asked Shino to follow him to the testing area.

"Good luck, Bug Boy!" Naruto exclaimed, making a tick appear above Shino's shades.

" _**You gotta admit that that guy has his way with people." **__Shino's inner self said._

* * *

_Flashback no jutsu!_

"_You wanted to speak to me, Uzumaki-san?" Shino asked, he saw Naruto sitting on the railings on the roof with his back turned, allowing him to only see his back side._

"_Hai, I am to inform you that your brother, Shisha, is alive and well."_

_Shino's eyes almost bulged out of their sockets. His brother was dead! Killed by an Iwa nin._

"_I believe you are mistaken Uzumaki. I brother was murdered by an Iwa nin, even his body was recovered as proof." Shino calmly stated after regaining his composer._

"_Hai, that was what he wanted for you guys to believe. Glad that Shisha-sensei's plan worked out. You see, he and Heda, the Iwa nin, had planned this all out. They both wanted to be ninjas but not be bound by the village. So the plan was that the Iwa nin, on a solo mission, would "kill" Shisha, but they just left a log there expertly henged to look like the mangled body of Shisha-sensei. The Genjutsu was packed with so much chakra, it was permanent. Then it would look like he had died on the mission and Shisha murdered by an unknown Iwa nin." Naruto said as he retold the story that Shisha-sensei had told him to tell his little brother._

_Saying Shino was shocked was an understatement, he was absolutely petrified. Shino continued to stare a hole into Naruto's back trying to decide whether or not to believe him._

"_You don't have to believe me, Shino-san. That was what Shisha-sensei told me to tell you. And just to tell you, the bell is about to ring. I advise we make our way back to the classroom." Naruto said, quickly turning around, placing a hand Shino's shoulder and then they both erupted in black and purple flames as the Shunshin-ed into the classroom below._

_That was the day they became best friends and Inner Shino was born._

_Flashback no jutsu end!_

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Let's get started with this chapter! I'm not going to put the bold crap anymore so too bad!

* * *

Hours passed as the students slowly made their way to the testing room. One by one, Naruto heard shouts of joy and people outside bragging to their parents.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" Mizuki Yelled with a slight scowl on his face

After the year Naruto had been at the academy, many girls started off by being fan girls of his, until they told their parents. Most the parents scolded the child and some even went as far as punishing them. This way, Naruto had no fan girl club even if he was the top in his class, farther than Sasuke. This made all of HIS fangirls start hating Naruto because they upstaged "their Sasuke-kun" Even after the little "lesson" Naruto tried to teach Sasuke, it didn't work. After a few days of searching, even the answer was obvious and under his nose, he still didn't see it and gave up. Then went back to the jack ass his was on the path of revenge…again. Shino and Naruto could always found at least 10miles within each other's range. His clan actually honored the forth's wish on Naruto being seen as a hero. He and Shino grew so close; you could call them brothers and they would think it was a compliment.

As Naruto walked to the testing room without a care in the world, all the other students' eyes were on him. Standing in front of Iruka and Mizuki, Mizuki started to speak.

"Now little boy stay still while get something ready." Mizuki said while doing hand signs and lightly tapping Iruka on the shoulder, causing him to pass out from the jutsu he was using.

"Now it's just me and you Demon! I'm going to do what the Forth Hokage couldn't. Kill you!!" Mizuki shouted creating a sound barrier on the room so no one would disturb them. Pulling out a kunai, Mizuki charged at the seemingly idle blond/red haired boy. Though, Naruto was already prepared for mizuki's attack, having predicting it already. Trying to slit the "demon's" throat, Mizuki didn't expect Naruto to react so suddenly. Twisting his body, Naruto dodged the sloppily done attack and summoned his sword. A long, pitch black katana poofed into existence. Naruto grabbed the handle, rotating it so it wouldn't do any real damage; he knocked the kunai out of Mizuki's hand with the blunt side of the blade.

Now Mizuki was blinded by rage, He had just been upstaged by a child, the Demon no less! He was going to pay, and going to pay big time! Doing some hand seals Naruto instantly recognized as one of the fire jutsus Hikira had taught him, Naruto jumped behind Iruka and rocketed out of the window, causing it to shatter.

* * *

classroom

"What's taking him so long? It's been 50 minutes, why do they need to spend so much time on the dobe anyways!" Ino yelled, waving her arms in the air.

Ino's rant was cut short as they both heard the sound of shattering glass in the testing room.

"**Katon: Dragon Fire no jutsu!"** Katon means fire Mizuki yelled.

She looked out the window to witness Naruto crashing out the window, Iruka on his back, and shards of glass creating multiple cuts on his body.

* * *

In the testing room

"_Damn this is not good! We're on the 12__th__ floor and if I use a jutsu, the whole school will see." _Naruto franticly thought, suddenly he got a plan. Launching himself against the air, kind of like in games you double jump but this one is sideways thanking Hikira for teaching him how to do it, he used chakra to stick onto the school wall. Running down to the ground and setting the still sleeping Iruka down, Naruto turned around to see Mizuki jumping out the window, beginning yet another jutsu.

"_This game of cat-and-mouse has gone long enough!"_ Naruto though, beginning a jutsu of his own.

"Suton: Shotguns of the lost Kingdom!" Naruto yelled, aiming all 50 water shotguns that appeared at the offending man. Mizuki stopped his jutsu, and stared at the hundreds of water bullet speeding towards him.

Trying to shield himself from the bullets, Mizuki raised his arms to cover his chest and face while curling into a tight ball to prepare him for the painful landing to come. But as the bullets continued to pelt him, taunting him to go unconscious from the pain, but he never hit the ground. Opening his eyes, he saw a faint and evidently present, Futon cage supporting him while the bullets kept coming at him until the shotguns dissipated completely from utilizing themselves for the bullets. Relieving himself from the tight ball, him tried to get himself out of the cage but to no success.

"Mizuki, you are under arrest for treason of attacking a Leaf village citizen, you have earned yourself a trip to Ibiki and Anko." An ANBU stated blandly, as he appeared next to him, who was being slowed to the ground, then giving a nod of appreciation to Naruto.

"What! You can't be right! That citizen is a demon I tell you! He's the nine tailed fox!" Mizuki screamed in protest, not wanting to have a little "meeting" with either Ibiki or Anko.

"Silence! For that, you have just earned yourself 5 more sessions with them both!" the ANBU stated grabbing a hold of Mizuki and Shushining to the interrogation room.

"Naruto! You better tell me what's going on, or else!" Ino said, jumping from her hiding place in a tree.

"Shut up, Kai!" Naruto replied while tapping Iruka on the shoulder, waking him up from his 2 hour long slumber.

"What in fucking Kami's name just hit me?" Iruka cursed, stunning the trio even further for Iruka NEVER curses.

"Don't worry Iruka; I'll erase her memory right now." Naruto said, making a few hand seals then tapping the Ino on the forehead.

"What the-… what are we doing here, did we pass?" Ino said. slightly disorientated.

"Iruka-sensei passed both of us; we're just going to the Hokage tower to get more head bands since they ran out, you tripped on a rock and hit your head." Naruto quickly thought up, saving Iruka an ass load of explaining.

"Oh…Okay, I guess." Ino said.

* * *

Next day

"Okay, class, today you will be put in squads of 3 genins and one elite- jonin."Iruka announced, though not many people payed close attention for what happened yesterday.

"Did you hear, Mizuki got arrested?" A random kid shouted out.

"Yeah! And I heard it was Nar-"a random kid got cut off by Iruka.

"Shut up and listen!!" Iruka yelled, getting everybody to quiet down fairly quickly.

"Thank you, I am now going to announce the squads, squad 9…." Iruka was drowned out from Naruto's own ears as he had a mental conversation with Hikira.

"**I think you showed off too much yesterday, you could've gotten yourself killed! Even if it was unlikely." Hikira scolded. **

"_Don't get your tails in a knot, Hikira; I would've ended it quickly if Iruka hadn't been there. Just because you're the boss of the fox summons, doesn't mean you have the right to think I'm weak." _Naruto pouted.

"_**He's right you know. Naruto is a big boy now, he's the new Kyuubi! You can still see him as your kit but try to let go some times." **_The inner Hikira said, in a solemn face, Hikira had to admit, the boy had come a long way.

"**Kit, you better get back to the real world, their getting to your team."**

"_Í know, I got demon senses too DAD." _Naruto replied with a smirk, getting back to the real world just in time to hear the last 4 teams.

"Squad 7 will consist of Nara shikamaru, Aburama Shino, and Uzumaki Naruto, your Jonin will be Sarutobi Asuma. Squad 8 will be Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke; your Jonin will be Hatake Kakashi. Squad 9 will b-"Iruka's voice was drowned out by the cries delight, suffering, and jealousy.

"That's not fair!! There has to be a mistake!"

"Ha! Take that four-eyes!"

"I would feel sorry for him but it's too troublesome."

"Ha hahahah! Duck ass got stuck with banshee bitch pink and banshee bitch blonde! HAHAHAHAH!" a random kid said, earned himself multiply lumps on his head after a session with the two bitches. Pardon my langue but that's what I think

"Oooookay, moving on! Squad 10 will be Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, Akamichi Chouji; your Jonin is Yuuhi Kureinai. Wait here for your senseis to come and pick you up. SEEYA BRATS!" Iruka shouted as he ran out the door with a strange grin on his face, leaving a stunned class behind. Slowly, the Jonins came to pick their squads up, leaving only Sasuke and 2 rabid fan girls with an evil glint in their eyes alone in a classroom WITH a lock on the door. Allow your mind to wonder on that for awhile

"Let's go to the BBQ shack to introduce ourselves. "The chain- smoker said as he led his team into his favorite restaurant.

"You should stop smoking; it kills you and the ones around to. It also hurts your job as a shinobi." Naruto stated, gratefully thanking himself for having his "gas mask" on.

"Yeah sure whatever, I'll quit when I want." Asuma said, not even paying attention. He was going to regret it.

Naruto quickly summoned his sword and sliced the still burning cigarette into small, little chunks, leaving only a stub in his sensei's mouth. He also, reached into his pocket and sliced up the box of cigarettes, leaving the floor littered with chunks of the once were cancer-sticks. Resealing the sword, Naruto continued to walk down the path with shino, leaving Asuma and Shikamaru, still processing what just happened.

* * *

The BBQ shack

"Um… Okay, let me introduce myself, I'm Sarutobi Asuma, son of the current Hokage, I like many think, and hate yoai hehehe, my dream doesn't matter, bug boy, you next." Asuma said and ordering their food when he finished.

"Aburama Shino, I enjoy INSECTS, studying them, collecting them breeding them and what not and my friend Naruto. I dislike people who dislike INSECTS and kill them for no reason. And my dreams are irrelevant." Shino said, emphasizing the word "insects" not "bugs". After being Naruto's friend, Naruto finally got Shino to come out of his shell.

* * *

FLASHBACK! !

"_Hey Shino, why don't we take a break, you look exhausted." Naruto said, noticing that Shino's attacks were getting more and more sloppier._

"_Hai." Shino said, inwardly relieved that Naruto suggested it._

_The sat beneath s tree and opened their bento boxes, then started eating._

"_Shino, you should loosen up, it's not good to be all dark and creepy." Naruto said, pointing his chopsticks at Shino's face. Shino didn't reply._

"_You know bug boy, I really love bugs! I love tearing off their wings and then drowning them in water!" a voice shouted, as a small little boy ran into the clearing._

"_And then I like getting those big fat worm things, stick them on a stick, and then roast 'um over a fire! And then I pour boiling water down an ant hill to see them die! Then put some sugar in a bottle, wait for a bunch of ants to go in, tighten the lid and watch'em die!"_

_Shino had had enough, putting down his bento box then blurring out of sight, he reappeared in front of the kid and lifted him up by the collar._

"_Shut the F up you little mother F B or I'm gonna have to make you F Shut up!" Shino yelled in his face, hurling the boy, making him slam into a tree. The boy made the sound of…poof?_

_The bug hating boy turned into smoke as Shino turned around to see a Naruto who was laughing his ass off._

"_HAHAHAH SHINO YOU SHOULD'VE SEEN YOUR FACEHAHAHAH" Naruto managed to get out between laughs. _

_Shino was beet red now as he went over to Naruto and punched him HARD on the head._

"_ITAI! What was that for?"_

"_FOR MAKING ME LOOK LIKE A DOOFUS!" _

"_Yeah whatever, at least I got photos of it!" Naruto said before running into the woods, escaping a furious Aburama. _

_END OF FLASHBACK!_

* * *

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I like Raman, the forest and training and my friend Shino. I dislike people who judge people before knowing them and crybabies. My dream is to keep the forest safe."

"hn, troublesome. Name's Shikamaru, I like cloud watching and shoji, dislike troublesome people, my dream is to live a normal life." Shikamaru said, and then 5 seconds later went back to snoring.

"_Great, a lazy ass, a tree hugger, and a bug obsessive boy. Just great."_Asuma Thought to himself, hoping that he didn't have to take this genin team.

* * *

Done! Anyways, here is this _QUOTE OF THE CHAPTER!_

**FAKE ASS FRIENDS: Will take your drink away when they think you've had enough.  
REAL FRIENDS: Will look at you stumbling all over the place and say "Bitch, drink the rest of that, you know we don't waste."**

* * *

**BAD SPELLERS! WE MUST UNITE!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hiya!! I'm not going to do character interview, so…TOO BAD SUCKERS!!Oh and just a warning, I sometimes have a perverted mind.

* * *

3 weeks later!

"Black death in position."

"Aburama Brat in position."

"Big Z in positon"

"Cancer Stick in position"

"Dog Breath in position'

"White-eyed stalker in position."

"BBQ in position"

"Genjutsu Girl in position."

"Okay, on my mark, one two thre-"Asuma was cut off all both his and Kureinai's team heard a mighty battle cry and a sound of hundreds of poofs. Quickly surrounding the enemy, all the Naruto lurched forward to apprehend the suspect.

"I got it!! Sens- OW! WHAT THE FUCK YOU YOU DOING TO LITTLE FURBALL I OTTA SKIN YOU RIGHT HERE AND NOW!!" Naruto said, struggling to keep the claws of the cat from ruining his newly made mask.

" Subject obtained, report back to Hokage tower. " Asuma said, Shushining back to redeem their pay.

Hokage tower

"Good job on catch the dem- I mean cat, now you can either mow Ukai's lawn, help out at the elder's center, or –"

"Oh No! Come back her Tora!"

"Catch that damned cat again." The hokage said, listing the possible missions.

"Ojiji, can you please give us a better mission. We are both capable teams, together with a Jonin, we are more than ready to do at least a C rank." Naruto said in a singsong voice.

"_Crap, he wouldn't… would he? I better give in unless I want IT to happen again."_ Sarutobi though, the memory sent shivers down his spine.

* * *

flashback

"_Ojiji! Can we go get ice cream?" Naruto said in the same singsong voice._

"_No Naruto, I have paperwork, Damned paper, I bet all the paperwork I have down could've built another forest." Sarutobi replied, massaging his temples._

"_Fine" Naruto said, mumbling something the hokage couldn't hear._

_next morning_

_Sarutobi went over to his closet to retrieve a new pair of Hokage robes. Opening the closet door, his eyes were nearly burning right of their sockets. Every single robe was dyed neon pink, some even tie-dyed different shades of it. A note hung on the doorknob that read:_

"_**So, how do like your new wardrobe, old man? I will use that voice again and you better be ready."**_

_At the bottom was a poorly drawn picture and Naruto holding up a peace sign._

_Flashback end_

* * *

"Sure Naruto," Sarutobi said, cutting Iruka's lecture of the Shinobi ranks short. "with two teams, you guys should be able to handle this mission. It is a protection mission. You guys are going to Suna to protect the Kazekage's family while he's away in the Village Hidden in the Sound."

"Ano, shouldn't this mission be a higher rank than?" Ask Hinata.Note: Hinata only stutters while talking with or about her dad.

"No, since it is a low risk of a person to be attacked within their own village, I'm not exactly sure why they would need a mission like this but that doesn't matter, pack up, you're going to be leaving the village for about 4 weeks."

"Hai!" Chorused the group of ninjas before Naruto, Shino, Asuma, And Kurenai shushined since the rest of them didn't know how.

"_Damn"_ they all thought, as they were all forced to use the stairs.

* * *

At the Gate

All the other ninjas had at least a moderately large backpack with them. Only Shino and Naruto had none but a small expandable backpack, which was mostly empty.

"Hey, dobe, where's the rest of your stuff? Unless you forgot it!!" Kiba teased, trying to reaction out of Naruto, unfortunately, he didn't. "Hey, dobe, I'm talking to you!" Kiba said, once again trying to do what Sasuke couldn't, lift him. Naruto stood there, didn't even budge as Kiba tugged, pulled, even tried gnawing to lift Naruto. Kiba then tried one last thing, marking.

"Inuzuka-san, if you do what you are attempting to, you will see hell as a happy place." Naruto warned him, pointing his sword at the boy's groin. Kiba wisely back off.

"Now that that's over, let's start our mission, shall we?" Naruto said, taking a step out of the gates, not even waiting for the others to reply.

* * *

3 days later

"Here we are, Suna!" Naruto announced, pumping both fists into the air.

"_Hopefully, I get to see Temari."_

"**Ohhhh, looks like SOMEONE has a crush." Hikira teased**

"_Oh shut up, I also want to see Gaara and Kankuro."_

"**Fine, YOAI crush!"**

Naruto mumbled something about troublesome foxes.

"**I love you too!"**

As they walked through the streets, the other genin started to notice the respectful looks and gestures directed to Naruto.

"Um…Sir, can I have your autograph." A 6-year-old girl said, running up to Naruto.

"Sure thing, kid." Naruto said patting the girl on the head and then signing the pad of paper, watching the girl happily run off to her grandmother.

"Hey, dobe, what was that all about? Fame from being the biggest idiot in the world?" Kiba said with a smirk on his face.

"If I am a dobe, than what are you, a worm? If you haven't noticed, I have better scores than you in all categories." Naruto said, continuing to walk towards a large, 3 story building. Walking in front to the door, instead of knocking, Naruto just opened the door and yelled:

"I'M BACK!!"

Instantly, 3 blurs ran down the stairs to greet the blonde. I first one was a blonde haired girl, who started hogging and crying on Naruto shoulder. Only to stop and whack him on the head with her overly sized fan yelling:

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL US, GOD DAMN IT I WAS WORRIED SICK!"

While a boy dressed in a black cat suit snuck up behind Naruto, caught him in a headlock, then began you give him a noogie. The third figure, a boy the same age as Naruto who was a red-head, only smiled and started to poke Naruto HARD in the sides.

The rest of the group stood outside the door and watched as the events unfolded, even Shino was shocked at the behavior. Nobody, not even him, was able to man-handle Naruto this level.

Suddenly, another blur ran through the door and tackled Naruto to the floor.

"Oh, Brat, I missed you sooooo mush! Guess what! I have been a ninja for 3 months now! I'm going on a mission in 2 days, you wanna come too?!" A little boy asked, nearly choking Naruto with his big bear hugs.

"Okay, Dai, I get it, let go." Naruto said, prying the now pouting boy off his neck.

"So can you go? Huh huh huh huh huh?"

"I'll have to ask the Kazekage first since I'm here for a mission also." Naruto said, taking off his mask after turning around so no one could see his face. Then, taking a deep breath and replacing the mask on its rightful spot.

"Ah, I haven't had a deep breath of desert in such a long time." Naruto said, then turned around and knelled in front of the little boy.

"Now, Dai, go get packed up while I'll go see the Kazekage."

"Right Brat!" Dai replied, before the 10 year old sped out the door once more.

"So, let's go report to the Kazekage, and then ask him if I can go with Dai on his mission." Naruto said, before bursting into smoke, symbolizing that it had be a clone all along.

* * *

With Naruto

"Kazekage, my clone has informed me that you nephew is going on a mission in 2 days, I am on a mission to protect your family, is this a part of it?" Naruto asked, intrigued that a 10 year old boy was going on a high C rank while he was 12 and only doing a low C rank.

"Yes, I see your concern; I myself was surprised at this request. I was away when this mission was assigned and my substitute took over. The client has already meet them and agreed, it is too late to back out and it would be dishonorable." Replied the Kazekage, sighing that he had to do this.

"Hai, I understand, shall I accompany him on his mission, if it is not too much trouble." Naruto asked, getting to his point.

"That would be nice, though only you, if your whole squad goes, it would make us look like we couldn't handle a simple C rank." The Kazekage said, pulling out some paperwork and handing it to Naruto.

"C rank no less; a greatest ninja could get killed or mortally wounded on a simply D rank if not prepared." Naruto said, remembering the fight with Tora the cat.

"Correct as always, I heard that you and Temari were going out some time," The kazekage said, winking at the boy, making his face flush 5 different shades of red. "I have no problem with it, I see you as Naruto, no more, no less. You are a great man and I am sad to see that your village doesn't see that."

"Thank you, _Father._" Naruto said, smirking at what he picked up from the days with Gaara.

* * *

Flash Back!

"_Hikira, I sense a demon nearby." Naruto thought, confused with the idea of another demon nearby._

"_**Hai, I believe it is the One Tail. From the chakra level, he has also been sealed." **__Hikira replied, hoping that he would get to see his long lost friend again. _

_As Naruto continued to walk through the desert, he saw a small bump on the horizon. Naruto quickly hastened his pace and came face to face with a VERY tall wall._

"_The charka source is here isn't it Hikira? Naruto asked, feeling that he was very close to it._

"_**I believe so, try looking for him, he might have had it the same you did." **__Hikira said, not realizing he had brought up some unwanted memories._

_Naruto ran into the village, hoping he wasn't too late to save the boy if it was as Hikira said. Searching the village, he finally came to a sobbing redhead, crouching next to a half-dead body. He saw that under the body's vest, he was covered with explosive tags. Reacting on instincts only, Naruto sped over to the body and kicked it hard up into the air, a few seconds later, they witnessed is blow up into tiny bits and pieces. The small red head sat there, with a newly carved kanji for " love" on his forehead._

"_You must be the vessel for the One tail, are you not?" Naruto asked the boy, not even fazed being accustomed to death long age. The boy could only nod his head slowly as he attempted to process all had happened on that fateful night._

"_Good, this might hurt but bear with me." Naruto said, doing some handsigns and touching the stunned boy lightly on his seal found on the back of his neck. They only felt a small pain, being so used to emotional and external stress._

_

* * *

Mindscape_

_The background slowly melted in a vast desert symbolizing the redhead's mind._

"_I expected no less of a dreary place for a boy who has endured as much as me." Naruto said out loud, Hikira nodded in agreement._

"_**Who dares to enter the great lair of the Sukaku!!" **__A loud voice rang throughout the desert, seeming to echo beyond the dunes._

"_**Quiet down, Clubby, or you'll wake the children up." **__Hikira said in a hushed voice while setting down a now sleeping redhead and Naruto._

"_**Sadist? Is that you?!" Sukaku said, not believing his own eyes.**_

"_**I told you not to call me that, Clubby!" Hikira said lashing one of his tails out to the raccoon.**_

"_**I'll start when you stop calling me Clubby!" Sukaku replied, crossing his arms around his chest and looked away.**_

"_**Yeah, whatever, we need to talk about you and your vessel. He's not getting enough sleep, he'll soon go insane due to fatigue." Hikira said, recalling his tail.**_

"_**Don't you think I don't know that already?! Stupid seal, it's so weak, it's practically begging me to rip it off. If I did, me and the boy would die in the process. Stupid humans, they can't even properly seal a demon." Sukaku said.**_

"_**You know, whether or not you like it, you should do what I did, I passed the tile of Kyuubi to the boy. I am now the boss of fox summons while still a demon, making me live forever." Hikira said, showing Sukaku his reasoning. **_

_**Sukaku thought to himself for a while. Then came to a conclusion:**_

"_**that's…that's…A GREAT IDEA!! WHY THE HELL DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT!!"**_

"_**Okay, so here is what you do…" Hikira trailed off.**_

_

* * *

on the outside world_

"_You think they'll be okay? Don't you think the Sukaku wll get out since Gaara is sleeping?" Ask the nurse, having concern for both of the boys._

"_I hope not! That BOY is a demon!" The other nurse said, walking out of the room. Suddenly, the two boys started to move, startling the nurse._

"_So, it seem Hikira got Sukaku to fuse." Naruto thought in his head._

_From that day on, those two were best friends, turning Gaara from a man-killing monster, to a elder helping young boy.Naruto also became quick friends with the Kazekage and his family._

_

* * *

End of Flashback_

"Guys, I'll be going with Dai on his mission." Naruto said to his peers once they got settled in the Sabaku household.

"Hey! Why does the dobe get to go on a mission within a mission but not us?!" Kida retorted .

"Shut up, Dog Breath, I'm going with the Kazekage's permission." Naruto said, whipping out the paperwork as proof.

"Ano, what's the mission rank and the mission itself?" Hinata asked, eyeing the papers as well.

"It's a C rank on wiping out a small group of bandits and the outskirts of the desert." Naruto said, rereading the mission information.

"Well better get to the team to see their skills. Ja Ne." Naruto said, Shushining to the Squad team point.

"_Damn." _The rest of the group thought, wishing they had a better mission than babysitting.

* * *

Sorry!! I haven't undated in sooo long, I have been really busy with school and all.

QUOTE OF THE CHAPTER

_**"There are two theories when arguing with women. Neither one works."- Will Rogers  
**_

_**"Time is a great teacher, but unfortunately it kills all it's students."-Louis Hector Berlioz**_

_**BAD SPELLERS! WE MUST UNITE!  
**_


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for all who reviewed!!! I love you guys!!!!

* * *

Naruto appeared in the clearing to meet the rest of squad 4. Upon seeing Dai, he saw his sensei that had sky-blue hair; she wore an ANBU uniform with a jonin vest placed upon it. Naruto then saw his teammates, an orange haired girl, and a green eyed boy. The girl wore a T-shirt with what looked like a dragon printed on it. He could see a small dagger on her belt, which she twiddled with, admiring the dragon that was wrapped around the handle. The boy, on the other hand, wore a loose fitting shirt that was gray and pants that were tattered at the bottom.

"I take it these are my new teammates." Naruto stated, still eyeing the small dagger.

"Hai, I'm the jonin of the group, I'm Kogane. This is Hisho and Itsu." [the boy is Itsu and the girl is Hisho}

"May I spar with all of you, fist individually then as team? I need to know you capabilities." Naruto said, taking his eyes off the weapon.

Kogane looked at her team: "Are you sure you can take on all of us…"

"Let's just get to it."

"Hai!" They chorused

"I would like to battle you jonin first." Naruto said, returning his gaze on the woman.

"Sure, squad, step back and be ready, this will be quick." She said, certain that a 12-year old boy could not beat a jonin. Oh, was she wrong.

As they got into position, the genins backed to the sidelines, all doubting that Naruto could take on a jonin. Suddenly, both of them disappeared in a blur, both drawing a blade. Kogane had a large baguadao. While Naruto had is normal pitch black katana. The sound a metal hitting metal was in the air. Soon, a small whirlwind of sand appeared and became the body of Gaara. He stood there with a small smile on his face, he couldn't wait for his turn to spar with the blonde. The genins returned their gaze to the two fighters when they heard a sword impale itself into the sand. They all stood wide eyed as the dust settled to reveal Naruto with his blade up again Kogane's neck, his blade drew a small drop of blood.

"Yield?" Naruto asked.

"Never." Kogane replied as she pulled out a kunai and tried to stab Naruto in the leg with it. Naruto dodged but released his grip on the kunochi. She made a mad dash for the sword, upon reaching it, Naruto had already hit the butt of his sword on her neck, knocking her out. Carrying the limp body over to the others, he saw the red head standing there.

"Why don't you spar me until she wake up?" Gaara asked, the sand trembling with anticipation.

"Wouldn't have it any other why, my demon brother." Naruto said setting down the body and Shushined FAR away from the group, Gaara did the same.

The genin were about to ask why they left them until they felt a large pulse of chakra coming from both boys. One was yellow and the other was red.

"Kitsune transformation: Stage 1!!!" Naruto yelled, gathering even more chakra. His features began to change, there was the faint impression of a grinning fox on his mask, his hair grew until one said was blood red and the other was a dark yellow. His eyes turned red and slitted, but the one on his right side, where his yellow hair was, turned a deep sea green. The color contrast freaked the genins out. His clothes also underwent a change, they went from black to a red ting, what seemed like fur started to "grow" on his body, and the sword went from black to maroon red. A tail of harden fur sprouted from his abdomen. He stood in a more crouched position with his legs spread out, the tail slowly waved from side to side.

Gaara, on the other hand, underwent a MASSIVE change. Growing 5x his size, the upper body started collecting sand and yellow chakra, which went about hardening the sand that was piling on his chest, head, shoulders, and arms. He also had a tail, though slightly smaller than Naruto's. Instead of changing his hair, two ears of sand grew from the top of his head, drool started to drip from his mouth. Both eyes went pitch black, and then 2 gold disks appeared while a strange design formed inside the disks. Blue veins faded onto the skin, pulsing with the new found energy. Both boys had some sort of dangerous weapon; Naruto had his tail, claws, and sword. Gaara had his tail, the desert, and his enormous claws.

Both fighters stared at the other, tail still waving behind them. Then, some invisible alarm sounded as they both dashed at each other at the same exact time. The whole desert rumbled as the two opponents hacked at the other, trying to get the upper hand. Soon, Kogane awoke to the smell of burning sand. Scanning the group she noticed a red glow being cast near them, turning her head, she saw a large patch of sand smoldering hot, she was certain that it was now molten glass. The genin squad was frozen in their place; they had just witnessed what looked like the death of the Kazekage's son. A pimple-like bulge appeared in the mass of still hot glass, it then "popped" like a pimple. Naruto jumped out of the hole with the body of the defeated Gaara. Both weren't in their demon forms. Naruto landed in front of the group, Gaara rose from the boy's grip, slapping him on the back. His gourd was gone, left with the molten glass.

Kogane then asked: "What in Kami's name did I miss?!?!"

"Long story" They replied.

"Kogane-sensei, I don't think he needs to spar us, we just need to tell him what we can do." Itsu said, fearing for his pride.

"Alright, I'm not cleaning the glass up!" Kogane said, making her way up to her feet.

Gaara sent out his sand to grind up the glass and turn it back to sand. {I'm not sure if this is possible but everything is possible on }

{two days later}

After A LOT of complain, courtesy of Kiba himself, Naruto made his way to the front gate to meet his employer. He saw an old man, probably in his 60's, swinging a sake bottle to his mouth.

"Sooo, tsis is the olsd brat tshey addsed to my tseam. Sjust gsreat." He slurred, reaching out to take another swing from his bottle, but found it missing.

"Ahh, sake, my savior, my passion, my death. Can it do more?" Naruto said, tossing the empty bottle aside.

"Why syou slittle brat! Si'll-"

"That's enough, Tenshi, we need to get moving." Kogane said, signaling her team to follow.

They walked through the desert for what seemed to be hours until they came upon the bandit camp. Using his bloodline, Naruot's eyes turned to forest green once more.

"Oi, brat, what's that?" Dai asked, pointing to Naruto's eyes.

"That, squirt, is a bloodline called Hyjugan {Hi-Jew-gone) , it allows me to do things that Sharingan and byuakugan cannot. Though it can was everything those two bloodlines can. This bloodline can copy others by mixing their blood with mine, by itself; Hyjugan can see 360 without any blind spot, copy any jutsu, regardless of handseals, all I need to do it see or at least feel the jutsu for me to copy it, I also doesn't require me to have my bloodline activated." Naruto explained, finishing his count of the bandits.

"600. That's a bit much for a C rank mission, don't you think Tenshi. Also, I recognize that flag, those are Black Hawk bandits' camp, the most feared in the whole desert. Care to explain?" Naruto said, tapping his sword against his employer's neck. He instantly caved in and said:

"We didn't have enough money! You see, I am from a caravan that travels to Suna and we are always robbed by these guys. We finally got enough money to pay for a C rank, thinking that Suna's ninjas would be capable of the task" Tenshi said, putting his hands up for little defense.

Naruto thought of his options, they could go back but Kiba would be a pain in the ass, going on would have its risks.

"We move on, you shall pay back for a full A rank mission when given the money. Let's camp here, we assault tonight." Naruto announced, seeing that the sun was nearly on the horizon. Naruto summoned his "house" from one of his various scrolls. Though, it came out as a small tent, barely large enough for even Dai to fit in.

"Pff, you're gonna sleep in that? You are going to look like a hobo." Itsu stated, unimpressed by the tent.

"You can take a look and see what kind of "hobo" I am." Naruto said, stepping into the tent.

The whole squad went in out of pure curiosity and was awed by the size. It was a 5-story building with a build in hot spa in the living room.

"You can stay if you like, pick out one of the 15 master bedrooms and make yourself at home. What wonders seals can do…" Naruto said, disappearing into one of the many hallways. Itsu followed him, unlike the others.

"What you think you're doing?! I'm the rookie of the year, even if you are 2 years older. I'm the best of the best!" He said in a cocky voice, still following the blonde.

"You know, I've killed a lot of people in my days, the kind you are died screaming in pain." Naruto said, not even acknowledging his presence. They came to a dojo filled with weapons.

"What's with all the weapons?" Itsu asked, awed at the sheer amount. They varied from daggers, to axes, to staffs, to even nun-chucks!

"This is where I test and create new taijutsu. I advise you to leave if you know what's good for you."

Naruto said, Itsu scoffing at the thought of Naruto creating new taijutsu, earning him a stern glare. He took that as a warning and quickly sped out to meet up with Kogane and Hisho somewhere in the huge house.

Naruto sighed a heavy sigh.

"**Are you sure what you're doing **is** the right thing? I things can happen on a mission like this." **Hikira said, concerned for the new Kyuubi's life.

"_I'm not sure myself, Kiba's not going to stop laughing at me, even if I don't care. I would disappoint Shino and the others as well if I return without finishing the mission."_

"**This isn't all about pride, Naruto** **this is the game of life and death."**

"_I know. Hikira, I know." _

Reaching out for one of the giant weapons, Naruto scanned his choices and picked out a large scythe. Adding his demonic chakra, it grew larger and became pitch black similar to his katana. He then sealed it in the same scroll it was in too. Naruto went to the bed room to find the rest of the squad ready to go. As they marched to the camp, they were oblivious to the conversation that was taking place within the crude walls.

* * *

"So, they finally made their move, eh?" Aoi said, peering into the crystal ball that was being fueled with chakra from a certain snake man.

"Ku ku ku ku ku ku , indeed they have. Remember, do not harm the blond, you shall have his worthless teammates." Orochimaru said, shutting off the crystal ball.

"Whatever, all I want are the ladies; I couldn't care less for the blond and the others." Aoi said a glint of lust evident in his eyes.

"Most certainly, split the share from the Hyuuga 50/50, for these are my plan but your men." Orochimaru said, extending out his hand to shake. Aoi shook the hand greedily, adding up huge profits of money to be made from the Hyuuga.

* * *

As they neared the camp, none of them noticed the powerful Genjutsu cast upon it, not even Naruto. Upon reaching the gates, the caster dropped the Genjutsu, revealing over 1,000 bandits, ready for battle with cleavers, axes, sword, crude spear, and even clubs. Each one of them wore a cloth over their chest with a yellow background and a black hawk in the middle.

"ATTACK!!!" Aoi yelled, charging at the surprised genin. Naruto was the first one to snap out of the daze and created 20 Kage Bushins to aid with the battle to come.

"wha-" Kogan stuttered when a dart hit her and Hisho in the neck, knocking them out with a powerful drug.

"_How could I miss counted?!? Hikira, did you know of this?"_

"**Kami, No! If I did, I would have told you, Aoi must be working with a strong Genjutsu caster, even stronger than that lady's with the red eyes. For I could even slightly detect her strongest Genjutsu."**

"_Hai, it's just a shocker… I have felt this chakra before… but where…"_

Naruto had to cut his question short as a bandit lunged at him with his battle axe ready. Naruto's Bushins had different weapons, half of them were using the scythe earlier, ¼ were using katanas, another ¼ were using his newly developed element chakra weapon, the rest used either fists or Kitsune Transformation Stage one to tear and rip the flesh off the bandits.

"Itsu! Take Kogane and Hisho a safe distance away from here and make sure they don't get hurt." Naruto said, decapitated yet another bandit, making a geyser of blood gush out of his neck into the starry night sky.

"But-" Itsu started

"NOW!!" Naruto commanded as he prepared himself for a transformation. Itsu quickly sped off once more, carrying Hisho on his back and Kogane in his arms, he pumped chakra into his body to keep him from getting exhausted from the stunt. (Which YOU shouldn't do at home)

"Dai, watch your back, these guys are masters at silent killing." Naruto warned as a stabbed a bandit who attempted to slice Dai's head off. Gathering up chakra, he held Dai in place and then let out a mighty chakra pulse, knocking all the bandits off their feet. He did the necessary hand sign and called out:

"Kitsune transformation: Stage **ONE!"** Naruto's voice changed as the jutsu took effect, this time, he didn't hold anything back like the fight the Gaara. Twirling in a circle, Naruto summoned a kage bushin to whisk away Dai to Itsu, then he continued his spin, turning himself into a VERY sharp whirlwind. Fueled by chakra, and pushed on with determination, Naruto kept spinning, killing off 200 bandit by the time he stopped.

"Well? Attack, he's got to be tired from that!" Aoi commanded.

"Don't! He's from the Namikaze clan, they used that jutsu at the war between Konoha and the mist, mowed down half of the enemy force and just kept going! Those guys are animals!" A senior bandit said, quivering in fear. Some bandits took his advice and ran for the hills, the others scoffed:

"You're just an old man! You're probably too scared to hold your own wits!!!" One of the foolish bandits said, lunging at the boy, Naruto once more started spinning, turning the man into dog food.

"_Damn, at this rate, I need to get to stage two."_

As he was about to go to stage two, Naruto hear a blood curdling scream. Whipping around, Naruto's eyes widened as Dai and another bandit each had a sword apparent through their body. The bandit fell first, it was obvious that he was the one that screamed from the contorted facial expression. Dai had a small smile on his face, Naruto quickly jumped to keep him from falling. Propping him against his knee, he heard Dai spoke in a raspy voice:

"Heh, so this is how it ends. I'm gone Naruto, I can't *cough* feel my body anymore……*sigh* 56…56 bandits that I killed. Not a *cough* bad number to die by. Goodbye my f-r-i-e-n-d…" Dai said, breathing his last breath. His eyes now glazed over, staring into the endless night. The smile never leaving Dai's face. Blood slowly dripped from his moth as all the bandits stared at the scene, emotion making the cool air thick. Half of the bandits then fled like the ones earlier, others stayed rooted in their spots.

"Only, 100 left… Only 100 lives to take… won't take **long… ku ku ku ku."** Naruto said, anger blinding his judgment, allowing his dark side to rise up once more. Only for this was the second time it rose. The last, village hidden in the caves was wiped off the face of the ninja world. {No flashback if you want one, e-mail me, I'm on a tight schedule. Sorry}

Naruto quickly activated stage 3 and 4, causing him to grow in size. He was now the size of a car when on all four.{Naruto I mean} 4 tails lazily swayed back and forth behind him. His armor turned red from fur, fangs grew from Naruto's mouth, mask left behind in the sand. The darkness of midnight crept over the land, causing Naruto to take on the appearance of a midnight monster. Bandits now teetered on the edge of routing. A few attempted but got impaled by Naruto's tails.

"Uh uh uh... **You ain't going anywhere but…HELL!!!" **Naruto said, letting out a might roar and went on a bloody killing spree.

* * *

{ A LOT OF GORE COMING UP. DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE, I AM NOT RESPONDSABLE FOR ANY EQUIPMENT DAMAGED BECAUSE OF PUKE… YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.}

Naruto bit the head off of bandit after bandit, making the sand squelch under his feet. Bushins destroyed along with everything. Crushing the bones of several of them, they made a cracking noise in the still night as the rampaging demon ate bandit after bandit. Bone fragment protruded from the ground, making it seem like pearl white barbwire. Blood soaked the ground, the scenery perfect for an over done Halloween person. Skulls, hands, smeared brains, and eyeballs getting covered in sand…the perfect treat. Naruto dined on the organs, hearts, and kept the weapons as toothpicks. The air hung low with the stench of burning human flesh, crows already circling above for their share, regardless of the time of night. One dared to swoop down, but Naruto wasn't in the mood to share. Snatching the bird I mid-dive, he squeezed it so hard, the organ exploded in a shower of red and green, the eyes bugled out of their sockets. Mouth agape, screaming... A silent scream without a monument of hesitation, Naruto popped it into his mouth as well. Crunching on the tasty tid-bit, Naruto continued to feast until Hikira decided to intervene.

{END OF GORE YES IT MIGHT BE LAME BUT TOO BAD!!!} [Aoi died in somewhere in the gore]

* * *

"**Ashi, you know what happened last time…"** Hikira scolded. 'Naruto" whimpered at the memory. He quickly receded, allowing Naruto control his body again.

"Damn, it took me 2 weeks and 10 bottles of blood remover for the last time." Naruto said, spitting out a chunk of flesh still in his mouth. He scanned then area and saw that Dai was still in the same spot, his eyes kept staring into space. Sighing, Naruto got up and pick up Dai then shushined to Itsu.

"WTF TOO-" Itsu said, until he realized the limp body of Dai and the blood soaked body of Naruto, the night still shaded his face. Naruto set Dai down and pulled out another mask from his shirt, putting it on, Kogan and Hisho both started to stir.

"Ow... my head." Hisho said, clutching her head for added effect. She saw Naruto, screamed and then fainted.

"that was… lame…" naruto said, wiping the excess blood from his face and hands. Kogane on the other hand reached for a kunai at the sight of Naruto.

"Relax, sensei, it's Naruto, with a little…makeover." Itsu said.

Kogane didn't really believe him, but she was in no place to argue, she now had a splitting headache.

{Tenshi went back to the village with 2 Kage Naruto bodyguards when Naruto summoned the house.}

All of Squad 8 and 10 struggled against their bonds. Asuma, Shino, And Sikamaru were drugged for different reasons. One was that the bandits and masked sound nins were getting sick form Asuma's smoking. Kiba and Chouji were chained to the wall along side each other while Akamaru was caged and muzzled at their feet. Kurenai Was tied tightly to a chair with a tape gag over her mouth. Hinata was bound and gagged in a sack; they planned to sell her to thunder country.

"Damn, I broke my back carrying them here." a sound nin said, cracking his back, waking Shino in the process.

"_Good work, don't cut the bonds yet. It's a good thing they didn't take my shades off."_ Shino thought, allowing a few of his beetles to scout the room. The door suddenly flew off its hinges as a bloody figure stepped into the room.

"So, there you guys are." Naruto said, he then saw the bandit and sound nins gathering from his presence.

"Oh no you didn't… no one messes with my friends!!!" Naruto said, creating several Kage Bushins, they spread out that started to silently kill off the people in the room.

"They don't call me the Silent Demon Fox for nothing you know." Naruto said, fading into the darkness of the room. Suddenly, all bandits and nins fell dead, their throats cut without a sound. Naruto then materialized once more and wen to untie all his teammates. After ungagging Kurenai, she shouted:

"Naruto, it's a trap!"

Orochimaru fell from the ceiling, grabbing onto the blonde's shoulders.

"_Damn, I'm too weak to fight this guy now. I'll have to go to stage 5 to even have a chance. Damn, what a nice time to be low on chakra."_

"Ku ku ku ku , given up already" Naruto-kun?" Orochmaru said, extending his tongue, touching Naruto's chin.

"_That's just sick!" _everyone in the room thought, they were still bound.

Naruto pulled out a kunai and attempted to stab Orochimaru in the neck. orochimaru jumped ato a safe destance with a smirk on his face.

"Ku kukukuku, feisty aren't we now?"

"Get you fucking ass out of here, this is no time for you!" Naruto said, trying to bluff.

"Oh, there you are wrong, Naruto-kun, now is the perfect time for me."

"_Damn, my senses are slowing down, used too much chakra for the bandits."_

"I see you are weak from the fight… the best for me!" Orochimaru said, extending out his head.

"_Crap!" _Naruto though frantically, trying to move his body but to no prevail. As a last resort, he pumped major chakra into the left side of his neck, hoping it would have some effect.

Orochimaru's teeth buried into the left side of Naruto's neck, liquid fire ran through Naruto's veins, but he refused to give the satisfaction of screaming to Orochimaru.

"Oh? No scream. What a shame, even my strongest ninjas at least had a high-pitch yell." Orochimaru said, awed at the boy's pain tolerance. Naruto's vision began to blur, his head began to spin.

"Soon, you shall seek me for power… "Orochimaru said, and then leaning forward to Naruto's ear: "Or I'll come for you." He then disappeared as Naruto began to fall forward, hearing the footsteps and worried cries of Kurenai, the sand siblings, and squad 4.

"_Damn" _Was Naruto's last though before falling into a dreamless sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

"Naruto!" Kogane shouted, rushing forward to keep the blonde from hitting the ground.

"What the hell happened here!" She exclaimed, she then realized that everyone was gagged. She signaled her squad to go and untie them.

"I'm not exactly sure myself. The door was knocked down and Naruto stepped in. it was dark in the room so we couldn't see much. Naruto then faded into the shadows, and 5 seconds later, all the ninjas dropped dead." Kurenai explained, rubbing her sore wrist, trying to revive the blood flow. "Then Orochimaru dropped from the ceiling, Naruto was too weak at that moment to battle him. Orochimaru's neck stretched out and bit Naruto on the neck."

Shino's eyes widened with the new information.

"Stay back! Quick, chain him to something! Orochimaru gave Naruto the Curse Seal!" Shino yelled, getting Kurenai's attention.

"_Crap…"_

{10 hours later}

"How long is it till he wakes up?" Hinata asked, worrying for the boy's health.

"It won't be long." Shino replied, staring into the sunset.

"It's been-"

"Hurry, Naruto's starting to wake up!" Kiba yelled, running out of the holding chamber. They both jumped down from the wall and ran into the room, kunai clutched tightly in both hands.

They all stood behind the barred wall separating Naruto, who was chained to the opposite wall, and the exit. Shino had thought that the room would be sturdy enough, but he severely underestimated Naruto's capabilities.

The second Naruto's eyes shot open, he tried to tear the chain holding him off the wall, creating cracks to appear where the bolts were screwed in. Dark purple chakra poured out of the boy as he jerked and tugged at the chains, the sound of metal clinking together rang throughout the sleeping village.

"Brace yourself!" Shino shouted as he got the paper seal ready.

With one mighty pull, all four chains were ripped off from their positions, the hand-cuffs still secured around Naruto's wrists and ankles. An evil chuckling came from the now purple-haired boy, the chuckling turned to the sound of a laughing maniac. He ripped the mask off his face, revealing the mouth of a grinning fox. Lips black, teeth stained red, eyes narrow for a feral look. Scanning the enclosure, Naruto detected the small movement of Kiba and lurched forward at his prey. Outstretching his claws, Naruto cut through the iron bars like butter, nearly impaling Kiba's throat. Tails began to grow from the base of Naruto's spine. One…two…then three and four…2 more, a total of six tails of red chakra swayed, occasionally attempting to stab one if they got too close. Naruto suddenly lost control of his body.

"Kage Mane no jutsu success." Shikamaru said his hands in the form of the rat seal. Fresh sweat now glistened on his forehead as he struggled to keep Naruto frozen.

"Nearly finished." Shino said, only 20 more handseals to go. But Naruto finally broke the jutsu and lurched forward at Shino.

"Protect Shino at all costs!" Asuma said, throwing a kunai at the rampaging demon, attempting to distract it.

Naruto let a mighty roar that knocked Chouji, Hinata, and Kiba to the ground while sending the kunai sailing into a corner of the room where it hit Kurenai's shoulder, stopping her from casting a Genjutsu on the boy.

"Temporary Nightmare Seal!" Shino exclaimed, slapping apiece of paper onto Naruto's chest, making him pass out when the effects began to appear. His hair became yellow again, his fangs shortened, eyes went back to their original deep sea blue, and the evil chakra instantly dispersed. Everyone let out the breath that they didn't even knew they were holding.

"I'm glad that's over." Kiba said.

{On the road to Konoha}

"Are you sure it's alright to keep him in a cage like that?" Hinata asked, poking the still sleeping Naruto.

"We must practice precaution at all time when near him. At the moment, he is extremely unstable and could have another outburst like the one in Suna." Shino replied, his beetles pulling the wheeled cage along.

"I see the gates!" Kiba exclaimed as he jumped down from the roof of the cage.

"Halt! State your names and business." The gate guard said, glancing at the cage.

"Sarutobi Asuma and we're on mission stuff now let us through." Asuma replied, seeing the glint of hatred in the man's eyes.

"Hmph, at least _someone_ or the right mind has caged at demon up." The man said, sneering at the remark.

"Dare to say that again, and you will be forever forbidden to have babies again." Kurenai said in a low voice, holding a kunai at his manhood.

"H-Hai." He stammered, stepping aside to let them pass, but he did notice the mark on Naruto's neck.

They passed through the gates; the guard's eye's still following strange mark, it appeared to be three coma marks in a triangle shape.

"You guys can go now, the mission is over." Asuma said, crushing his cigarette butt with the heel of his foot. The gathered genin jumped off to their homes but Shino refused to leave Naruto's side. They quickly made their way to the Hokage tower, avoiding the piecing glares directed to Naruto. As they arrived, Shino guarded the cage at the base of the tower as Asuma and Kurenai raced up the flights of stairs and slammed the door open with enough force that the hinges nearly broke.

"Hokae-sama We must-"Kurenai started.

"I already know, we felt the chakra from here. The villagers though that it was another Kyuubi attack." The Hokage said, holding up hand to stop the protests. "Kakashi should be here any mo-"

"Where is he?! Where is Naruto, tell me!!!" Kakashi shouted, appearing in the room by a puff of smoke.

"Calm down, Kakashi, he's just outsid-"The hokage couldn't finish his statement as Kakashi raced out of the room and zoomed down the stairs.

"Sweet Kami, what the hell happened to him?!" Kakashi exclaimed, seeing the body of Naruto slumped over.

"Kakashi, Orochimaru appeared in Suna and was able to plant what seems like a new type of curse seal on Naruto. You are the only one that knows have to properly seal it. The only thing that is keeping Naruto from attacking us right now is a temporary Nightmare seal. " Sarutobi said, pointing to the piece of paper that was on Naruto's chest.

"H-Hai!" Kakashi stammered.

"_How did Orochimaru get to Naruto? I thought he was after Sasuke."_ The Hokage and Kakashi both thought.

{Mindscape}

Naruto slowing got off the wet floor of the sewer.

"I thought I changed it to a meadow…" Naruto said, scanning the damp sewers. He noticed that there were new pipes the color purple running next to his normal blue pipes and red pipes.

"Hikira, Hikira, are you there!" Naruto shouted, attempting to find the large fox.

Running down one of the hallways, he came to the spot where he first met they first met. Instead of a cage, there was an empty room with mirrors in it. Lined up in rows, they showed the memories and events that had happened throughout Naruto's life. Naruto felt a push shove him into the room, which made him fall face down in a puddle. The doors at the entrance of the room slammed shut, locking Naruto in the room. As he got to his feet, Naruto saw other mirrors in the back, they weren't colorless like the ones in front of him, instead, they were tainted purple and had an aura of distress around them.

Peering into the mirrors, Naruto's head began to spin and he got the gut feeling of dread and loneliness. Stepping away from the mirror, Naruto suddenly had to grit his teeth together to keep him from screaming out in pain. Shutting his eyes and clasping a hand on the curse seal, Naruto began to hear a laughing person walk from the direction of the entrance. Turning around only caused more pain as it forced him to crouch down with one arm supporting him. Lifting his head, he saw the figure was Orochimaru.

"What the hell are you doing here, you little pedophile!" Naruto screamed, tears dripped from his eyes but he didn't even give a single whimper in pain. {I just HAD to use that word =)} (A.N. pedophile= a man who molest children under the age of 18)

"Ku kukuku, still feisty aren't you Naruto-kun. No worry, I'll have you broken in no time." He said with a small chuckle.

Him walking up to Naruto only made the pain from the curse seal even more immense. Putting a hand on Naruto's head, Orochimaru grinned a sinister grin.

"Oh we still have a long way to go until you are fit enough to be my new host." Orochimaru said, rubbing the boy's head affectionately.

Naruto's eyes widened:

"_No... He wouldn't, he should have more interest in Sasuke… unless he knows…"_

"Yes Naruto-kun, I know about your Hyjugan, I have known about it for a while. Amazing any of the Namikaze clan survived. It was said they were wiped out from the Kyuubi. But no matter, one is enough…" Orochimaru flicked his tongue out and lifted Naruto's head by the chin so they made eye contact.{ I am SO SORRY if you are grossed out but bear with me} Replacing his tongue with is hand, Orochimaru grinned once more.

"Just wait… soon you will be MINE!" (I know it sounds like YAOI but don't think, something's gonna stop them ^.^)

An invisible force suddenly slammed Orochimaru to the wall, shattering one of the mirrors as well. Naruto's vision began to blur as his heavy eyelids drooped over and he fell into darkness.

{OUTSIDE}

"Nightmare Seal obliteration!" Kakashi yelled, ripping the paper seal off and then slapping it on to the seal on Naruto's neck. It dissolved into the skin as a ring of marks appeared around the red curse seal.

Naruto's body jerked and went through what seemed like a seizure. Everyone in the room held their breath to see the outcome. After a few minutes, Naruto's body ceased, as he led there unmoving. Slowly, his eyes began to crack open and adjusted to the dim lighting of the room. A few more blinks and Naruto then felt pain from the curse seal flow through his veins once more. He clasped a hand over the newly placed seal and slowly began to sit up.

"Whew, I thought I killed him too." Kakashi said, wiping sweat off of his brow.

"Naruto, maybe you should stay at my place until you regain your strength. I'm sure the villagers have heard from the guard that you are back by now. If they are to attempt anything, you have our protection." Shino stated, aiding Naruto to get back to his feet.

"Thanks Shino." Naruto said, his left eye still shut from the pain from the seal.

"Naruto, this may not be the best time to tell you but I signed you guys up for the Chunin Exams in a month. Be prepared, I'll be training Shikamaru for the time being but here are some scrolls and seals I got from my sensei when I was going to take the Chunin Exams." Asuma said, tossing 4 scrolls to Shino and Naruto and handing them a slip of paper each. He left the room and lit another cigarette outside.

"Shall we go?" Naruto said, sweat still coming from his face.

"Hai.' Shino said, Shushining to the Aburama compound.

Leading Naruto into one of the guest rooms, he laid Naruto down on the bed noticed that Naruto's temperature was high.

"Naruto, you have a fever, shall I-"

"No I'm alright; all I need is a good night's rest. Thanks again Shino, I really mean it, you have always been there and you especially have saved me from my isolated hell." Naruto said with a smile on his face.{And not this is NOT ShinoxNaruto , it's NarutoxTemari!!!}

"You're welcome, Naruto." Shino said, Naruto let go of his hand as Shino shut the door.

{12:00P.M.}

Naruto's eyes shot open, his pillow soaked with sweat. He was trembling, and his vision blurred in and out, trying to adjust to the light of the full moon. Turning his head to face the window, he reached out to hand to attempt to touch the moon. Naruto noticed something strange, sitting straight up, he examined both of his hands with wide eyes. Whipping off the covers, Naruto leaped over to the light switch and flipped them on. His fingers now PALE white. His nails were more like claws and were pitch black. Tasting blood, Naruto reached up to touch has mouth to find that his canines were long and sharp. They were digging into his lips, causing him to slightly leave his mouth open to prevent more blood from dripping.

"Naruto, I heard you-" Shino said, opening the door. He droped the glass of water he had got to give to Naruto. The cup shattered on the hardwood floor as Shino stood agap at Naruto's transformation. They stared at each other for a few second before Shino gathered all his senses and said.

"Naruto, what happened?"

"I-I-I… I really have no idea." Naruto replied, studying his hands. He noticed that the white slowly but steadily crept up from the second joints of his fingers and kept going. They both stood there watching the white creep up Naruto's hands and then it stopped to the middle of his forearm.

"Did you see your face yet?" Shino asked, pointing to the wide eyed red-head.

They both ran down the hall, jumping over the pile of broken glass in the door way. When they got there, Naruto switched on the light and nearly screamed at the face in the mirror.

He was now a full blown red-head; it was a deep crimson red, like the blood of the night. Thick black lines hugged his lips which were curled back into a feral grin. The whisker marks were more defined and stood out from his face. But what disturbed him the most was that he was almost an exact replica of Orochimaru, only with different coloring. His eyes were now a swirl of forest green and blood red, they were slitted in the middle. Naruto's ears were elf-like and had the characteristics of a foxes'. Black lines ran from the edges of his eyes to the middle of his nose. They were thick at the top but narrowed down to a point at his nose.

"S-S-Shino… am I seeing things?" Naruto asked, turning to his friend.

"No…I hope not…" He replied.

"_Shit…"_ They both thought, worrying for the outside world's reaction to the new naruto.


	7. Chapter 7

"I think we should get something to cover up you new…features." Shino said, adjusting his shades. Surprisingly, Shino wore them where ever he went, even when he slept.

"I was just going to say the same thing." Naruto said, still staring into the mirror of the bathroom.

They both slowly snuck out of the house and went to a shop that still had it's lights on.

"Open 24/7 Ninja supplies for ninjas only." The sigh said, advertising pictures of kunais and knives.

Naruto cast a genjutsu on himself that hid his eyes, ears, mouth and what not. A small bell rang on the door as the boys came into the shop.

"Well, didn't expect two youngsters to come to my shop in the middle of the night." The shop keeper said.

"Hai, just doing some late shopping, we just came from a mission and our armor got torn to shreds." Naruto thought up quickly, the old man nodded understandingly.

"So, what color do you want?" He asked, leading them to an aisle with various ninja clothing.

They questions kept coming as Naruto picked out a whole new wardrobe.

They left the shop with 3 bags of clothes. Getting back to the house, Naruto went into the bathroom to try out the new duds.

Naruto stepped out, he wore a full mask to he customized himself. It wore a large feral grin and three red "whisker" marks on each side. Then a large triangle on the top and bottom, it finished off with black lining around the eye holes. {This design I have actually made myself. I have a mask that is paper Mache and painted this way.} He got one in black and one in white. He didn't bother covering up his hair knowing that would only earn him more glances from the villagers, nether with his hands and claw knowing that no one would stare and examine them anyways. Naruto wore a pitch black cloak with tattered edges. He also wore cloth armor resembling both the first and second hokage's armor put together. It seemed that his sword had melted into a gel-like substance and was always warped around Naruto.

{Next morning} (And no the parents don't matter)

"_Only one more to go." _Naruto though, he had ramped up his training to 2,000 laps and 5,000 of each exercise. Not to mention he now had 150,000 lb. on him.

Naruto bumped into a familiar person.

"_I don't have time for this." _Naruto inwardly sighed.

'What the hell was that dobe?!" Sasuke retorted, picking himself off the ground and dusting himself off. Naruto saw the lust for a fight in the boy's eyes.

"I do not wish to fight you, Uchiha-san." Naruto replied his sash though differently as it lashed out at the "enemy". Naruto would have said good job to it if it wasn't for Sasuke performing handseals in midair. Naruto didn't pay attention and went back to jogging.

"Don't you DARE turn you back on me!!!" Sasuke yelled in rage, "Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu!" A large fireball was sent flying toward the boy.

The sash molded itself around Naruto, concealing him in a tight cocoon. Sasuke didn't see that and sneered as the fireball engulfed what he thought was Naruto. His eyes widened as the fire suddenly dispersed and a blue cocoon emerged. Slowly melting away into a sash, it once more wrapped itself around Naruto. (Think of the white sash Gaara has.)

Sasuke activated his Sharingan and did some handseals again.

"Chidori!" Sasuke's voice was drowned out but the high pitch chirping noise created by the jutsu. Lurching forward, the ball of lightning inched closer to the red head's throat as time slowed to the speed of a snail. At the last moment, the sash reached out and graped the wrist holding the chidori. Swinging him around like a lasso, the sash hurled Sasuke went flying towards a tree. The jutsu disappeared when Kakashi jumped down from his hiding spot in a tree to catch the boy. In turn, Kakashi punched the boy on the head.

"I told you to only use that move in dire situations, instead, you use it to defend your pride!" Kakashi scolded the infuriated raven.

"Stay out of this!" Sasuke replied, preparing yet another chidori. Kakashi beat him to it when he delivered a swift chop to the base of his neck, promptly knocking the boy out.

"I advise you to send him to a philological center, he is unstable." Naruto said, deciding not to finish his last lap, not knowing who he would bump into next. Naruto was engulfed by his blue sash and disappeared from sight.

"If only, if only I could." Kakashi sighed, he was just about fed up with two rabid fan girls and a stuck up ass.

{1 month later}

Over the course of 1 month, Shino and Naruto teamed up and did extra missions for training. Though after 2 weeks, Shino's dad, Shibi, offered to train Shino for the last week of the month. Together, they got done 2 B ranks, and 10 C rank missions. Having been solo for that last week, Naruto took up 10 more short A rank missions. Over one of the missions, Naruto finally dubbed his sash Hogosha.

{Chunin exam day}

"**Damn, it's getting worse."** Naruto said, his voice raspy and his growing canines didn't really help him pronounce words properly. The white on his hands had now halted and continued as an orange-red color that had now gone up to his shoulders. It had also happened to his legs, the white had stopped at the middle of his shin and the red up to the middle of his thigh. Walking barefoot was what he preferred after his toe nails also began to grow into talons, ripping a few fibers of the rug every now and then. His fangs were so large now, he had to be carful not to crush the utensil he was using while eating. The large problem was his on/off uncontrollable blood lust.

{Flashback}

"We'll camp here tonight." Shino said, pointing to a cabin of fairly good condition. As they pushed the door, it creaked and squealed, they saw that the hinges we rusty. The cabin had an odd musky smell, something of a sewer. They unpacked their stuff and lied down their sleeping bags. They were just about a mile away from Konoha but Shino, though he wouldn't admit it ever, was tired from their mission.

"I'm going to go gather some firewood." Shino informed Naruto, only getting a grunt for a reply. Shutting the door, Shino leapt into the darkening forest.

Inside the cabin, Naruto clutched his head in agony, it burned and pulsed painfully. He saw saliva drip out of his mouth onto the floor of the cabin. The pain in his head grew and soon his vision turned red…

{30 min later)

Shino heard a growling from inside the cabin. Putting down the pack of wood on his back, he announced:

"Naruto I'm back… Are you oka-" Shino was about to open the door when a raspy voice inside replied his question.

"I-I'm fine Shino…D-D-Don't come in."

"Naruto, what's goi-" Shino didn't get to finish when the door shattered to a million splinters as a clawed hand reached forward through the flying debris. Shino, being the quick thinker he is, ducked under the fetal blow. Naruto stumbled a bit but regained his footing as Shino jumped to a safer distance. Naruto's mask seemed to glow with hate when Naruto looked into Shino's eyes.

"**CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP!!!!!!"**

"_Shut up!"_

"**Like hell I will!!!! Naruto's has gone insane and there's nothing that we can doooooo!!!!"**

"_You do remember that Naruto gave me that paper seal just incase if this happened, don't you?_

"**Oh yeah… I'll shut up now."**

"_Thank you."_

Naruto let out a mighty roar and slashed at Shino once more. First came his claws, slashing like a mad man, then Hogosha shot out like a spear aiming for Shino's heart.

Dodging both attacks, Shino was sure he was out of range but suddenly, a large gash going from his right shoulder to his left hip appeared. As blood began to flow, a wisp of red smoke rose out of the wound and disappeared. Letting out a grunt of pain, Shino regained his footing and pulled out a slip of paper. (If you are clueless, the red wisp of smoke is when Naruto pumps demon chakra into Hogosha, it turns into invisible smoke that is sorta like Gaara's sand but it can attacked the lungs, wounds , anything it comes in contact with. It can crush, slice, dice, even pick locks.)

"Curse Mark suppression seal!" Shino exclaimed slapping the piece of paper onto the red-head's back. (Same effect as the Nightmare seal)

Shino leaned against the wall of the cabin for support. The wound stung, it transformed his coat into a bloody bathrobe.

"Shino-san, we are here to aid you back to Konoha" Izumo said, Kotetsu appeared beside him.

Shino let out a sigh of relief as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.


End file.
